


Дом на холме

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Crossdressing, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: – Настоящий некромант всегда решает проблемы быстро и качественно.– Настоящий рыцарь всегда получает награду за подвиг.– Поцелуй?– Десять золотых!





	Дом на холме

   «Огурцы нынче уродились. Ватька сватал Нару с соседних Выселок, получил по щам. Так ему! Злокозненный некромант почтил своим присутствием Деревню-на-Холмах. Привел с собой нелюдь. Своих мало, что ли? В харчевне «На холмах» вечером заезжий сказитель Ван рассказывает о битве у Бездонного озера», – читал Касьян. Задолбанный однообразием мозг не сразу заметил нужные слова, но, поняв, что перед ним, вцепился хуже клеща.  
  
      – Командир! – Потрясая засаленной тетрадью с грязноватыми страницами – наверняка всем селом копили, чтоб «как в городе» было! – Касьян вывалился во двор. – Старшой! Я нашел, нашел!  
  
      – Что нашел? – Упражняющийся на потеху деревенским наемник неохотно оставил тренировку и подошел ближе. – Не ори, голова гудит.  
  
      – Как не гудеть, – покорно согласился Касьян, – два дня не спим, все ищем заказ наш убежавший – сволочь он... – наемник запечалился, вспомнив безрезультатную погоню за каким-то паршивым змеелюдом. Зараза оказалась верткой и умирать быстро и безболезненно не захотела. Касьян вообще сомневался, что змеева сына удастся убить. Впрочем, сейчас назревает дельце крупнее и денежнее… Наемник оживился: – Не важно! Я нашел некроманта! – Он потряс раскрытой тетрадью перед лицом командира.  
  
      – Где? – оживился тот. За голову мастера смерти в царящие ныне смутные – военные – времена давали пятьдесят – и золотом! В крупных городах, правда. В провинции цена колебалась от двадцати монет до тридцати пяти – для их команды получалось по пятерке на нос. Минимум!  
  
      Сосредоточенно сопя, наемники углубились в изучение местных новостей.  
  
      – А за какой год эта «газэ-эта», ты не спросил? – передразнив попутно тупых селян, старшой оторвался от отдающего идиотизмом разглядывания крошечной, в предложение заметки. Судя по выражению лица, находка Касьяна его не впечатлила.  
  
      Касьян наморщил лоб. Будущее, вот-вот, только что игравшее яркими красками золота и отдыха – пусть короткого, зато яркого и полного удовольствий – чуть выцвело. В душе не очень опытного, зато уже много раз битого жизненными неудачами воина зашевелилось подозрение.  
  
      – Хозяин! Хозяи-ин! – кинувшись в двери харчевни, завопил Касьян. Не, ну нельзя так шутить, нельзя! Слышь, Судьба?!  
  
      – Кто кличет? – гулко отозвались из подпола. Касьян сунул голову в зияющую на дощатом полу дыру и крикнул громче:  
  
      – А газета – она давнишняя?  
  
      – Не ори! – Сопящая, отдувающаяся половина хозяина выпрыгнула наружу так резко, что Касьян чуть не стукнулся лбом. Кустистые полуседые усы на багровом лице мужика насквозь деревенского вида загадочно шевелились, маленькие мрачные глазки рассматривали наемника с суровостью отца, у ног которого валялся вернувшийся из блуда сын. – Все свежее, не больше месяца последней записи... А что, интересуетесь чем особо?  
  
      Усы грозно заерзали, будто губы харчевника постоянно плямкали и пришепетывали под нос неслышные угрозы.  
  
      – Да вот, – Касьян тряхнул тетрадью, – некромант пришел в деревню, написано. И привел нелюдя.  
  
      – А-а, было, было, – оживился харчевник. – Совсем недавно, я помню. Недель пять назад, что ли. Пришли вдвоем, некромант пожрать купил и остроухого уволок.  
  
      – Куда уволок? – командир, вытирая трудовой пот рушником, неслышно подошел сзади.  
  
      – Остроухого? – воскликнул Касьян. Какие страсти, однако! А ведь захолустье, самое что ни на есть отдаленное!  
  
      – Да-а, как есть, остроухого! – Мужик грузно выбрался из подпола целиком и присел на край дыры. – Только подробно вы об этом с кем другим потрещите. А у меня дела есть. Глашка! – гаркнул он. – Подь сюды! Скажу кой-чё!  
  
      – Так куда пошел некромант? – успел вякнуть Касьян прежде, чем пышнотелая девица, охая и ахая, опрокинула на него крынку с каким-то варевом – хорошо еще не слишком горячую! – и деловито протопала к хозяину, как так и надо!  
  
      – Бля! – наемник смачно выругался, отряхиваясь. К его ужасу, мутные ручейки теплой, пахнущей хлебом и овощами похлебки уже скользили по коже штанов. Белая крашеная рубаха, за которую он когда-то отдал целую половину серебряного – мелочью! Копил, между прочим! – стала желтенького цвета и облепила тело, выгодно подчеркивая мускулы.  
  
      Покрасовался, называется.  
  
      – Дом на холме. Живет он там, и вот, опять явился, – бросил усач наемникам и демонстративно повернулся к девке. – Глаш, сбегай к Илю, скажи, что все снова-здорово пошло.  
  
      – Давайте молока ему снесу и яечек десяток, он на это дело страсть как падок! – глупо заулыбалась девица. Харчевник разрешающе махнул рукой и нырнул обратно в подпол.  
  
      – Ай, дура косорукая! – вяло – пар уж весь вышел, только обида за порченую одежду осталась – буркнул Касьян. Старший наемник задумчиво покивал сам себе и вышел, плюнув – не взаправду! – на вымокшего сотоварища.  
  
      – Ай-ох, как же так! – всплеснула девка руками. Улыбается еще, зар-раза! – Давай постираю! Прости уж, спешила, а то хозяин – он у нас стро-огий! Жуть! – поглядывая в дыру подпола, заголосила... как ее, Глашка? – Давай-давай. К вечеру уж высохнет, ну! И похлебки налью, твоя ж миска была!  
  
      – Лей! – Касьян раздраженно сдирал рубаху. – Только не трещи, я тебя умоляю!  
  
      Хорошо еще стеганку* снял. Она, конечно, всего лишь двухслойная – на большее денег не хватило. Команда наемных душ переживала не самые лучшие дни – но уж ее порчу трепетная душа воина не вынесла бы точно!  
  
 ****

***

 ****  
  
– Я выяснил у людей, дом там, – командир махнул рукой в сторону леса, – где холмы, видите? Во-он там. Да, эта былинка. В деревне говорят, некромант любит шутковать, на самом деле его домина ближе, чем видится.  
  
      – Хорошо, а дальше?  
  
      – А дальше просто. – Наемник улыбнулся. – Подходим, рассыпаемся, убиваем некроманта. Делов-то – на полчаса! После помилования они все в ошейниках ходят, чтоб не чаровали. Как котенка задушить, говорю же. – Он прихлопнул себя по бедрам в знак особого воодушевления.  
  
      – А нелюдь?  
  
      – Нелюдь наверняка на опыты, – вставил веское слово Касьян. В глазах хоть и отоспавшихся, и отъевшихся – после дикого леса-то! – но все еще злых товарищей пробудилась жажда убийства. – Да что вы так смотрите, я сам слышал! Люди говорят! Лучше эльфов для мертвых кукол ничего на свете нет, все знают!  
  
      – Значит, эльфа по ситуации, – заключил командир. – Лучше живым. Остроухие вроде хороший выкуп за своих дают.  
  
 ****

***

 ****  
  
Жара оглушала. Дом «злокозненного некроманта» ничуть не желал приближаться, хоть по словам старшого и должен был оказаться «совсем рядом». Наемники медленно плелись через поле, гадая, наблюдает ли за ними сейчас чернокнижник. Укрыться в лесу было решительно невозможно, потому что он, как назло, начинался только после полей, так что маленькую команду наемников было видно, как на ладони. Касьян на ходу глотнул из фляжки, теплая вода смочила пересохшее горло, но облегчения не принесла.  
  
      – Девка, – бросил кто-то. Наемники чуть притормозили.  
  
      – Где, где? Откуда? – поднялся гомон, сказавший ткнул пальцем в сгорбленную фигурку впереди.  
  
      – Э-эй, дева! – заорал особенно «умный», Касьян не заметил, кто. Фигурка выпрямилась, одернула подол юбки, заткнутый для удобства за пояс. Повернулась лицом.  
  
      – Бля-я-я-я... – в тишине прозвучал голос командира. Касьян подавился смешком.  
  
      – Здорово, воины! – радостно улыбаясь, крикнул черненький мальчишка. Он подхватил пук травы, взвалил на спину и резво подбежал к наемникам. – Куда идете?  
  
      – Ты кто? – выдавил старшой, побагровев.  
  
      – Я-то? – Вьюнош скалил зубы, покачивая бедрами. – Я дурачок местный. Травки, вон, собираю. За что дурачок, правда, не знаю... – Он кокетливо потеребил двумя пальцами черную, расшитую аляповатыми цветами юбку. – Деревенские девкой зовут, – доверчиво признался он, широко раскрыв зеленые глазки.  
  
      Касьян засмотрелся на пушистые ресницы, наверняка вымазанные углем – но аккуратно, без серых пятен на веках. А может, настоящие? Да, мальчишка и вправду хорош, как с картинки. Херувимчик с храмовой фрески, ни дать ни взять. Или как в стихах этого... не важно, в общем, «юноша бледный со взором горящим»! Тоненький, беленький, прям лесной цветочек, что растет без солнца – а все равно красивенький.  
  
      Но парень точно дурак! Напялил юбку! Ну, куда это годится? В деревнях таких не любят, это в городе всякое можно увидеть – на красной улице, правда. Ишь ты, травки собирает. Наверно, пригрела знахарка, вот и не забили до смерти.  
  
      – Девка, – хмыкнул командир, чуть придя в себя от изумления. Мальчишка нахмурился.  
  
      – И вы!.. – обидчиво воскликнул он.  
  
      – Нет-нет, что ты, – вкрадчиво пробормотал воин, похоже, что-то задумав, – ни в коем случае. Дорогуша, а ты знаешь...  
  
      – Где живет некромант? – Лицо у недопарня стало совсем тупым. Касьян заглянул в пустые глаза и содрогнулся. Боги, храните от помешательства...  
  
      – Откуда...  
  
      – Да тут только в одну сторону, – хмыкнул дурак. – Только вас не пропустят, – он развязно подмигнул, залихватски притопывая и широко взмахивая свободной рукой, – а я пройду, да-а, потому что я – свой, а вы – чужие! Да-да, да-да!  
  
      Он закружился на месте – юбка вздулась колоколом – пошатнулся и ухнул на жопку, вскрикнув. Мордашка его приобрела совсем комичное выражение, и наемники расхохотались. Пара Касьяновых сотоварищей подняла мальчишку за руки.  
  
      – То есть, никого, кроме селян, не пропускает магия некроманта? – медленно протянул командир. Люди притихли, внимательно слушая.  
  
      – Ей-ей, так оно и есть, – хихикнул вьюнош, фривольно опираясь на ошалевшего от подобного внимания Касьяна.  
  
      – В деревне люди знают об этом? – сквозь зубы процедил воин.  
  
      – А то как же! – охотно закивал паренек.  
  
      – От суки!.. – кое у кого вырвались ругательства покрепче.  
  
      Командир ласково потрепал оправившегося от головокружения парня по щеке.  
  
      – А нас провести к некроманту можешь, душка? Мы дадим тебе за это...  
  
      – За щечку! – загоготал кто-то, но Касьян изловчился и пнул шутника. У них задание горит, между прочим! Единственный шанс получить денег выпал – и на самом простом провалились!  
  
      – Денег, денег дадим! – торопливо повысил голос старшой, показательно тряхнув кошелем перед жадно блеснувшими зелеными глазами.  
  
      – Ой, да как же не помочь таким щедрым и добрым! – мальчишка захихикал, атласная кожа на щечках порозовела. – Идемте, храбрые воины, идемте быстрее!  
  
      Щебеча и трахая мозг всю дорогу, дурак бодро, чуть ли не в припрыжку попер куда-то вовсе в противоположную сторону от едва видного вдали домика. Не задавая лишних вопросов и поддакивая по мере надобности несвязному монологу, наемники потопали следом.  
  
      Удивительно, но то расстояние, что они пытались одолеть с утра до самого полудня, безыменный мальчишка прошел за половину часа. И их провел. Командир бросил на чуть расслабившихся – наблюдать за выкрутасами дурашки было на редкость уморительно! – воинов серьезный взгляд, напоминая о деле. Все подобрались, посерьезнели.  
  
      Дурак бросил короткий безразличный взгляд и стыло улыбнулся, приглашающе поманив за собой. Обошел домик – потемневший от времени, но, видно было, еще крепкий – из двух этажей и острой треугольной крыши, крытой местами осыпавшейся черепицей. Касьян про себя присвистнул – он был приятно удивлен: совсем городской же домик!   
  
      С другой стороны обнаружилось крыльцо. Два окошка слепо смотрели точь-в-точь на лес. Эльф, присевший на ступеньки, заметил гостей и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
      – Ого!.. – послышался общий шепоток. Не то чтобы нелюдь был уродлив... но обычно «перворожденные» выглядели более... презентабельно. Этот же, обряди его в доспехи и кольчугу, дай в руки меч, ничем бы не отличался от них самих – наемников, пушечного мяса, что бросается на деньги, как упыри на кровь.  
  
      Разве что волос был и вправду эльфийский – длинный, прихваченный в неряшливый хвост. Соломенный – еще одно разочарование. Где золотистый или, на худой конец, угольный шелк, манящий прикоснуться? Где сладкие, леденцовые губы, нежные, как лепестки роз?  
  
      – Привет. – Эльф был спокоен, как тот змей. Тонкие пальцы вертели самокрутку. Затянулся – блеснул перстень с красненьким камушком. Не рубин, рубины Касьян отлично мог признать на глазок. Наловчился после того, как побыл солдатом. С трупов можно снять совершенно неожиданные вещи...  
  
      – Здравствуй, эльф. – Дурашка присел в шутливом поклоне, красиво разведя красно-черный подол.  
  
      – Ты в чем это? – скривил уголок губ эльф, брезгливо тыча окурком в юбку, порядком запылившуюся после прогулки в поле.  
  
      – Травки собирал. – Вьюнош ловко сбросил со спины плотный тючок и поманил за собой наемников, походя забалтывая остроухого: – Я ж рассказывал, ведьмины травки и собирать лучше в ведьмином наряде.  
  
      – Великая Мать, как у вас все слож-жно! Может, ты еще и панталончики надел, извращенец? – с раздражением выдал эльф. Командир кашлянул, шагнув вперед. – Что?  
  
      – Мы пришли... убить некроманта, – осторожно начал старшой. Не похоже, что этот нелюдь безобиден – по крайней мере, он точно не страдал в плену у «злокозненного некроманта». С такого станется самому в плен взять!  
  
      Эльф кивнул:  
  
      – Убивайте. Я подожду.  
  
      – А что...  
  
      – Не могу уйти, – коротко.  
  
      – А-а... ясно... – Задавать вопросы как-то расхотелось. Дурак тем временем вошел в дом. Касьян шагнул следом, вопросительно оглянувшись на сотоварищей.  
  
      – Туточки у нашего некроманта подвал, – радостно заулыбался парень, едва настороженные воины заглянули и, не увидев никого, ступили через порог. – Он в полдень тут работает, всегда работает. Делает мертвых кукол, вот погань этакая! – Мальчишка покрутил головой, уперев руки в боки. Правда, тон голоса был странен: возмущение смотрелось ироничной похвальбой… – Вот эту дверку надо открыть, а там вы его и схватите!  
  
      Касьян покосился на дурачка. Все выглядело просто... Только у некроманта в своем логове наверняка заклинаний понатыкано... Командир тоже не выглядел обнадеженным.  
  
      – Ну хотите, я первым буду! – обиженно надулся вьюнош. Не успел никто опомниться и что-нибудь сказать, как он наклонился, подцепил тусклое медное кольцо и рывком распахнул хищный зев подпола. Оттуда дохнуло холодом и мраком. Мальчишка остро взглянул на мужчин и проворно спрыгнул вниз.  
  
      – Э-эй, господа сиятельные! – раздался игривый зов. – Я жду! Ой, мастер, извините... А-а, мастер, а-а-а!!! – истошный крик разрушил оцепенение. Рыкнув неразборчивое ругательство, старшой кинулся в дыру, за ним шагнул Касьян, потом другой и еще... Все.  
  
      Наемники очутились в темноте. Столб тусклого света нисколько не давал разглядеть что-нибудь за пределами очерченного золотистого прямоугольника, лишь смутные синеватые тени волновались вокруг. Земляные стены подвала напоминали могилу – Касьян сглотнул и постарался прогнать страшное сравнение подальше.  
  
      Впереди угадывался лишь неподвижный силуэт худого тела в юбке, приваленный к стене. Касьян повернул голову и разглядел капли пота на лбу командира. Липкие пальцы страха сдавили шею. Отмучался, бедняжка...  
  
      – Закрыть вход. – Люк тяжело придавил проем, как могильная плита давит гроб – даже сквозь землю. Свет как ножом отрезало. Мрак протянул к вставшим «коробочкой» наемникам цепкие лапки, пробуя глупую добычу на вкус. Пока только фигурально...  
  
      – Итак, – голос хмыкнул, – здравствуйте, добрые воины. И до свидания.  
  
 ****

***

 ****  
  
Ильтариль выбрался из подпола, плотно притворил крышку и отряхнул юбку. Тьфу, опять отстирывать. Она так и протрется у него, и Госпожа подтвердит, что он прав! Не в бою, не от старости, и даже не сучок какой ее порвет, а вот это безобразие! Приперлись непрошеные, так еще и отстирывать после них!  
  
      – Элинар! – позвал он, выходя на крыльцо. – Привет, эльф. Как дела?  
  
      – Неплохо, – меланхолично пожал плечами тот, с наслаждением вдыхая табачный смог. Иль отнял сигарету и докурил сам, затем бросил бычок на землю и придавил сапогом.  
  
      – Э-эй, Эл, – игриво позвал он и приподнял подол, – гляди-ка сюда.  
  
      Эльф повернул голову, глаза его расширились, он прыснул и хлопнул некроманта по коленке.  
  
      – Извращенец, – глухо пробормотал. – Надень их еще раз, этой ночью.  
  
      – Хорошо, – покорно кивнул Иль и присел рядом, вытянув ноги. Помолчали.  
  
      – Ты знал, кто я такой, – с упреком.  
  
      – Угу, – промычал Эл, скользя затуманенным взглядом по едва шевелящейся в полуденном зное траве.  
  
      – Мне казалось, твое терпение иссякло куда раньше моего. И я отпустил того мальчишку, – напомнил Ильтариль, – который был позавчера. Дурак ведь, что с него взять? Не злой, а идейный.  
  
      Эльф промолчал.  
  
      – В конце концов, мне нужен материал для работы! – возмутился некромант. – Сделаю тебе мертвых слуг, эти на жаре совсем сгнили, даже пропитка стазисным не помогла!  
  
      – А, это правильно, – рассеянно кивнул Эл. Иль скрипнул зубами.  
  
      – Я все сказал. Вижу, ты обдумываешь нечто важное. – Некромант тяжело поднялся и поднял с земли собранные травы.  
  
      – Можно поехать в мой родовой дом, – внезапно сказал эльф. Иль замер и посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. – Что ты так на меня смотришь? Там никто не живет, это не так уж далеко отсюда, но уже за границей наших лесов. Иль, ты чего замер? Сам стазисного глотнул, что ли? – эльф наконец растянул губы в кривоватой улыбке, показав крупные, острые зубы цвета прожаренной солнцем кости.  
  
      – Ты о чем? – чуть ли не по слогам выдавил некромант.  
  
      – Иль, ну ты правда дурак, а? Мы из города, по-твоему, почему уехали?! От людей покоя не жди, я тебе когда еще говорил, но ты ведь упертый, ругался...  
  
      – Расистом, – чуть оживился Иль, поудобнее перехватывая пук. – Да, помню, помню.  
  
      – А мое поместье помнишь? – Элинар дождался кивка и заключил: – Вот туда-то нам и надо! Туда наемников-людей не пускают, а эльфы не так агрессивно к черным тварям относятся. У нас-то война лет двадцать как закончилась, а у людей еще идет!  
  
      – А то я не знаю, почему в меня бросают камнями! – язвительно хмыкнул Иль, заходя, наконец, в дом. – И почему моя голова стоит таких денег, что проходу нет от всякой мелочи. Да за меня никогда настолько низкой цены не давали!  
  
      – Это, между прочим, спасает нас от по-настоящему серьезных проблем, – полушутя заметил Эл, вставая.  
  
      – Ты прав. Но это ладно, успеется, а что ты там говорил про ночь? – голос Иля зазвучал глухо. Элинар смотрел, как в проеме входной двери мелькает мечущийся из комнаты в комнату гибкий силуэт и слышал, как шуршит черная юбка в алых маках и темных каплях. – Может, не станем ждать, а? Мне как-то лень терпеть!  
  
      – Мне тоже, – тихо хмыкнул эльф и шагнул в дом.  
  
  
      

_24.06.2018 – 27.06.2018_

**Author's Note:**

> *Стеганка (стеган) - доспешная одежда из множества слоёв ткани. В зависимости от эпохи, региона и сословия считалась либо доспехом, либо поддоспешником.


End file.
